El amor lo cura todo
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Candy está preocupada debido a que su amiga, cuyos azules y timidez la enloquecían no vino a clases. Como buena amiga siempre estará dispuesta a todo aunque llegar a cruzar los limites si pudiese M por lemmon
1. Chapter 1

Era un día como cualquier otro en la vida de un estudiante de secundaria americana, ir al colegio, estudiar, ver a los amigos, etc. Ese mismo día corría –como casi siempre- por las calles de la tranquila ciudad, una chica de cabellos rubios, la llamada pecosa rebelde, Candy White Ardley.

Se suponía que debía llegar más temprano ese día porque tendrían un examen del álgebra el cual debía pasar y ella quería estudiar con la chica más inteligente del curso; la irlandesa nacionalizada Patricia O´Brian, pero también quería que la joven pelinegra –que tanto la enloquecía- estudiara con ellas.

Al llegar, divisó la figura de la castaña de gafas a la entrada del salón la cual hablaba algo un poco serio con otra compañera, una también rubia de frente ancha y ojos azules, la estrella del club de teatro, Susana Marlowe.

-¡Oh! Hola Candy, ¿Otra vez tarde? –dijo la irlandesa al notar la presencia de la rubia pecosa.

-Si ¡Lo lamento mucho! –Puso su mano en su nuca- Es que me levanté tarde porque anoche no dormí muy bien, jejejeje –Rió nerviosa

-Bueno no te preocupes, todavía tenemos tiempo de estudiar, el examen es hasta después del receso. –Afirmó Patty.

-¡De acuerdo! En el descanso estudiaremos –Exclamó alegremente Candy.

Las tres chicas entraron al salón ya que el timbre de entrada a clases, inundó la escuela. Al entrar, Candy se dio cuenta que hacía falta la presencia de alguien muy especial llamada Annie Britter. La rubia pecosa inspeccionó por todo el salón buscando una pista sobre donde estaba SU chica de cabellera azabache mientras que sus amigas la miraban algo extrañas.

-Etto… Susana, ¿Tú sabes dónde está Annie? –Preguntó Candy preocupada.

-No lo sé, la verdad no es muy normal que ella llegue tarde, ella es muy puntual –Dijo- Muy al contrario que tú, Candy –Susurró para sus adentros.

\- Bueno, gracias. – le respondió a la rubia ojiazul-

"Annie ¿Dónde estás?", pensó bastante preocupada.

Y así empezaron las clases para los jóvenes estudiantes de una escuela secundaria de Chicago, excepto para una chica que estaba preguntándose dónde diablos estaría su 'amiga'.

(…)

En las mismas transcurrió el día para la muchacha, la cual se preocupaba –y estresaba- más y más porque la pelinegra no apareció en ningún momento y nadie sabía dónde estaba y si se encontraba bien. Cuando –al fin- el día acabó, la rubia pecosa salió corriendo de la escuela y aprovechando que no tenían práctica de baloncesto (Club en el cual estaba), fue a visitar a Annie a su casa.

Al llegar, Candy tocó la puerta de la casa de la 'desaparecida' y una mujer de cabellos rubios hasta la cintura, vestida formalmente; la recibió con afecto y la condujo a la sala del susodicho hogar de la pelinegra .

-Buenas tardes Candy, que bueno verte por aquí –Dijo amistosamente la mujer.

-¡Buenas tardes señora Britter! –Dijo la joven jadeante- Disculpe la molestia, pero…-

-Vienes a ver a Annie, ¿Cierto? –Interrumpió la madre. –No te preocupes, está en su habitación durmiendo. Amaneció con mucha fiebre esta mañana y no pudo ir a la escuela y tampoco pudo avisarles a ustedes para que no se preocuparan. Si quieres puedes seguir a verla, despertará dentro de poco.

-¡Muchas gracias señora Britter! ¡Le agradezco mucho! –Exclamó con entusiasmo para dirigirse a la habitación.

-¡Candy! Espera un momento por favor. –La interrumpió otra vez.- Tengo que ir a una reunión urgente fuera de la ciudad pero no la puedo dejar sola y menos cuando está enferma, no quiero internarla en el hospital, ¿Así que puedo pedirte que la cuides hasta que regrese?- Al decir esto, la rubia pecosa por poco quiso saltar de un edificio de 80 pisos ¡Se iba a quedar sólo con su pelinegra!

¡Sería lo mejor que le haya pasado en su vida!

-¡Si por supuesto que la cuidaré! –Exclamó con mucho entusiasmo la joven de ojos verdes

\- Muchas gracias, Candy, regresaré mañana en la tarde. En la cocina y en el baño está todo lo necesario y si necesitas mi número está pegado en la mesa del comedor. –Tomó su bolso y abrió la puerta- ¡Adiós! ¡Cuídense! –Se despidió y se fue.

Candy no perdió el tiempo y salió disparada al segundo piso para ir al cuarto de Annie.

Al fin, después de la carrera hacia el segundo piso que pudo haber sido calificada como record olímpico, llegó a la última habitación del pasillo. Abrió lentamente la puerta, viendo así como su bella pelinegra dormía plácidamente en una cama doble que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

Entró silenciosamente para no despertar a su amada, ¡La quería demasiado! Se veía tan tierna y apacible durmiendo allí, con sus ojos cerrados, sus largos y oscuros cabellos sueltos junto con ese listón rojo que llevaba siempre que se esparcían por toda la almohada que apoyaba su cabeza, sus mejillas levemente rosadas por la fiebre y algo de sudor por la misma; sin ignorar que llevaba sobre la frente una toalla humedecida para bajar su temperatura.

Se acercó lentamente hacia la cama de la pelinegra tratando de no caer y hacer un escándalo como regularmente lo hacía, agarró una silla que estaba cerca y la colocó al lado de la cama de la anteriormente nombrada y se le quedó mirando detenidamente. Amaba cada parte de su ser, para los ojos de Candy White, Annie Britter era la perfección en carne propia. ¡Ya creía que era un ángel caído!

Amaba su blanca y dulce sonrisa la cual parecía solo estar dirigida a la rubia pecosa, sus ojos zafiros con los cuales observaba con felicidad los suyos, su delicadamente detallado rostro que demostraba todas sus emociones, su delgada figura que dejaba a más de uno temblando en el proceso; en fin.

Al ver ese rostro dulcemente adormecido, la rubia atolondrada estaba –inútilmente- aguantándose las ganas de acariciar a su 'princesa', pero tenía miedo de que ésta despertara aunque pareciera que estuviera profundamente dormida. Luego se armó de valor y puso su mano sobre la mejilla de la ojiazul, empezando a acariciarla suavemente. Con su mano libre acarició también suavemente sus cabellos.

Estaba disfrutando tocar la suave piel de la mejilla de la chica tímida y, tan concentrada estaba haciéndolo que no se percató de que su amado pelinegra había despertado.

"¡Qué estoy haciendo! ¡No puedo creer que lo hice! ¡Al fin!", Se decía mentalmente la rubia pecosa hasta que una débil voz la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Eh?

-¿Candy? ¿Qué haces? –Dijo Annie con apenas voz y más sonrojada de lo que estaba por lo que la de cabellos rubios ondulados hacía.

-Em… Pues yo…- Dijo nerviosa la rubia pecosa- ¡Quise venir a visitarte porque no habías ido a la escuela hoy! Jejeje –Continuó tratando de esconder su nerviosismo.

-Je, lo siento mucho si las preocupé es que esta mañana no me sentí muy bien y pues no pude asistir – Se sentó en la cama dejando caer la toalla que había en su frente y después de decir esto la pelinegra hizo una mueca de no poder ver muy claramente, la cual no fue desapercibida por Candy – Tal vez regrese en dos días por que ahora…

-¿Ahora qué? Annie, ¿Te sientes bien? –Dijo aún más preocupada y mirándola de la misma forma.

-Pues yo… Me siento algo mareado… Creo…-Dijo (o alcanzó a decir) la enferma antes de desmayarse de espaldas sobre los protectores, fuertes y 'rescatistas' brazos de Candy

-Candy…

-Annie será mejor que descanses un poco más- La rubia pecosa lo recostó sobre su cama otra vez y recogió la pequeña toalla y fue a humedecerla en un recipiente que contenía agua fría con un poco de hielo que estaba sobre la mesa de noche del cuarto de la pelinegra. La estrujó para sacarle el exceso de agua y la volvió a poner sobre la frente de la tímida.

-Con eso estarás mejor y te refrescarás.

-Gracias Candy…-Dijo para volver a cerrar los ojos, pero no para dormir- Candy-la llamó y los abrió.

-¿Dime?

"Me pregunto qué querrá, será posible que…"- Respondió al llamado amigablemente.

-Te tengo que confesar algo… Y espero que no lo tomes a mal ni que te asustes…-Mencionó

-¿Que tienes que decirme Annie? –Preguntó la rubia pecosa nerviosa otra vez.

-Pues… Yo… Te quería decir que… -Se empezó a tensionar- Te quiero… -Se sonrojó bastante.

-¿Cómo?- Aún no captaba la idea aunque esa fuera la respuesta a todos los revoltijos que tenía en su cabeza y su corazón- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir que me gustas Candy White…- Dijo suave y tiernamente a su amiga pecosa - ¿Yo te gusto? –Continuó con nerviosismo volteando la vista hacia otro lado.

Su interior estalló en alegría, ¡Estaba siendo correspondida! ¡Su pelinegra se estaba confesando! ¡Carajo! ¿Cómo fue que ella fue tan cobarde para no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos? No desaprovechó ni un segundo y respondió con toda la alegría que había en su interior:

-¡Sí, si me gustas! -Gritó a los cuatro vientos casi cayéndose de la silla donde se encontraba sentada.

-¿Enserio?- Dijo no creyéndoselo.

-¡Sí! ¡Te amo Annie! –Dio la más grande y alegre de sus sonrisas a su pequeño aún no 'Neko'

-Qué bueno, porque quería hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo…- Y sin más, se volvió a sentar en la cama y miró fijamente a los ojos verdes de Candy- Te quiero mucho Candy –Dijo para poner su mano delicadamente sobre la mejilla de la pecosa y besarla tiernamente en la comisura de los labios.

Candy… –Como siempre- Estaba tratando de procesar la información de lo que estaba pasando, ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando la chica tímida puso su mano en su mejilla y menos cuando la besó. Fue ahí cuando –finalmente- recapacitó lo sucedido, se sonrojó y tímidamente le correspondió.

Por falta de aire se separaron, pero la rubia pecosa no lo iba a dejar así; se paró y fue a la puerta y la cerró con llave. Regresó a donde la estaba esperando su chica y la volvió a besar.

El beso era simple e inocente, aunque las dos querían más de la otra. La chica de ojos verdes se adelantó y tomó la iniciativa. Presionó sus labios contra los de Annie mientras tomaba de la nuca a la última para no dejarla ir. La pelinegra por su parte, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la rubia castaña para acercarla más a ella; estaban tan cerca que podían sentir los pechos de la contraria contra el suyo.

Ese beso tan tierno se tornó más violento cuando la rubia pecosa presionó demasiado sus labios contra los de la pelinegra hizo que esta abriera la boca y gimiera, lo cual la ojiverde aprovechó para meter su juguetona lengua en la cavidad bucal de su neko.

Estaba explorando cada milímetro de esa bien templada cavidad, sus lenguas bailando lentamente y chocando entre sí, la de la tachi acariciando suavemente los dientes y las mejillas internas de la pelinegra. Estuvieron así por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y se separaron –otra vez- por el oxígeno habiendo entre ellas un hilo de saliva que demostraba su prueba de 'amor'. Seguidamente se abrazaron.

-¿Annie? –Llamó la atención de la pelinegra.

-Dime, Candy –Respondió con ternura la chica tímida.

-¿Tú… Me quieres tanto como yo creo?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Preguntó la de cabellera larga sin entender del todo la pregunta de su amada.

-Me refiero a que… ¿Serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa sólo por mí? –Preguntó tímidamente la chica de ojos verdes

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Tú eres la persona a la que más quiero y he querido en todo el mundo! –Exclamó- Soy toda tuya, Candy.

Con esas últimas palabras pronunciadas por la menor, la rubia no dudó ni un segundo y lo volvió a besar, pero este fue un beso más salvaje y rápido. Y, lanzándose sobre la chica tímida tumbándola precipitadamente sobre la cama a su lado. La otra estaba muy, muy sorprendida; pero no dudó en corresponder.

Ambas empezaron a 'comerse' entre sí y no pararían hasta que el –maldito- aire no les llegara a los pulmones. Lo cual pasó en cuestión de minutos.

-Annie, ¿Estás lista? –Dándole doble sentido a sus palabras.

-Hmpf depravada –Bufó- Para ti siempre. –Y con eso la rubia pecosa empezó a besar el cuello de la pelinegra ganándose ligeros gemidos y suspiros reprimidos como recompensa. Obviamente deseaban más, pero no iban a hacerlo tan rápido ¿O sí?


	2. Chapter 2

Luego la tachi empezó a desabotonar la pijama verde pálido que llevaba puesta la chica tímida sin dejar de disfrutar de la dulce esencia y saborear el cuello de la pelinegra.

Annie no se quedó atrás y también desabotonó el saco estudiantil mientras suspiraba y trataba –muy inútilmente- de controlar sus ansias de querer ser violada por la rubia pecosa. Candy se deshizo de su saco y lo lanzó lejos al igual que lo hizo la pelinegra.

La rubia ojiverde admiraba el ahora descubierto torso de Annie, como se lo esperaba, sus pechos estaba muy bien desarrollados, un poco pequeños pero lindos como resaltados por un brassier azul. Su cintura era delgada y angosta, su piel blanquecina como la forma de los pechos hacían resaltar los rosados pezones de la chica debajo. Subió la vista y vio el gran sonrojo que tenía su pelinegra la cual no identificó si era un sonrojo nervioso o el sonrojo provocado por su fiebre y como lo observaba con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Ya sin control sobre sí mismo y tal vez por efecto de la fiebre, tomó a Candy de los hombros halándola hacia sí y haciendo que cayera sobre ella y la besó. Amaba sentir su piel en contacto con la de la rubia pecosa, era ¡Simplemente irresistible!. Candy besó y lamió –dando uno que otro mordisco- el adorable cuello de la neko mientras la otra gemía y se aferraba a la espalda de su tachi.

Estando más unidas y la rubia queriendo muchísimo más, puso su mano sobre la delgada pierna de la ojiazul y empezó a recorrer la longitud de esta acariciando despacio hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Al sentir el contacto, la neko soltó un gemido muy excitante a los oídos de Candy y este sin esperar, empezó a acariciar su parte baja mientras lamía, chupaba y mordía uno de los pezones de la morena mientras tomaba y acariciaba ese blando y suave seno no sin antes despojarse ese sostén lapizlazuli.

Annie gemía y suspiraba tratando de reprimirlos sin parar al sentir como la otra jugueteaba con su cuerpo, dejando marcas algo bastante rojas en ella marcándola como suya. La rubia pecosa no lo soportó más y como un auto reflejo, le arrancó los pantalones que llevaba puestos –incluyendo sus bragas- dejándola completamente desnuda.

Candy revisó de nueva cuenta, de arriba para abajo su cuerpo. ¡Perfecto! Sintió como su corazón bombeaba sangre y como casi explota por ver semejante maravilla de la naturaleza y hasta casi se desangraba por la nariz viendo eso mismo.

En cuanto a Annie, todo su rostro se tornó rojo al notar como esos ojos verdes recorrían su cuerpo con la mirada, eso sí que la excitaba… La otra sólo notó el deseo que tenía su pelinegra y se quitó la falda en tiempo record dejándose en interiores, un sostén rojo y unas pantys blancas con un corazón rojo en el centro. Después miró fijamente la abertura de su amiga y se agachó para probar ese néctar por su boca mientras pellizcaba y acariciaba los senos de la pelinegra.

Candy lamía y recorría con su lengua toda la concha mojada lentamente provocando una desesperación en la pelinegra, haciéndola gemir y que sintiera sensaciones cada vez más placenteras.

Y luego la que gemía se vino, pero no sin antes avisarle a su querida compañera…

-Candy creo que me… -Muy tarde. La que recibió el proyectil de ese jugo caliente y liquido ya estaba bebiendo todo lo que su chica expulsó. Tragó un poco; aunque debía admitir que no sabía muy bien, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de poder saber el sabor de Annie. Tomó a la pelinegra de la barbilla y la besó, dándole a probar su propio néctar.

-Annie…- Dijo la rubia pecosa, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la casi neko; estaba tan ensimismada con lo que había pasado que su mente quedó totalmente en blanco, y solo atinó a decir:

-Candy… Si me quieres, hazme tuya. –Susurró sensualmente la pelinegra para luego sentarse con las piernas a los lados de la cadera de Candy; con sus manos aferrándose a sus hombros y lamer el lóbulo derecho de éste, haciéndola gemir por la sorpresiva reacción.

Annie aún seguía lamiendo el lóbulo de ésta, haciéndolo sentir cada vez más y más excitada; provocando que la humedad como el centro de la rubia pecosa fuera ardiendo más y más lo mismo que la humedad comenzaba a emerger de eso. Candy quiso acercar más a la chica a su cuerpo e inesperadamente, los centros de ambas se rozaron y se flotaron haciéndolas gemir al mismo tiempo.

Ambas estaban de acuerdo en repetir esa sensación, Annie asintió y la de ojos verdes empezó a mover las caderas de la que estaba sobre ella repitiendo el roce una y otra vez, gimiendo y suspirando al mismo tiempo.

La pelinegra se separó un poco y notó como se encontraba mojada esa pequeña raya horizontal en las bragas de su casi tachi, en menos de nada despojó esa prenda y cumplió con la acción, tomó los muslos de su amiga y empezó a usar su lengua y boca sobre la vagina poniendo a la última en un estado de shock placentero.

Candy suspiró y soltó uno que otro leve gemido y, sintiendo cómo la pelinegra aumentaba sus caricias, no pudo más y tomó a la última de la cadera y la elevó un poco, es decir, la rubia pecosa se sentó normalmente en la cama mientras Annie se sentó sobre ella, aferrándose de los hombros mientras sus piernas estaban abiertas… Candy decidió entrar un dedo o dos dentro de su amiga, estaba apenas despertando a su Tarzán interior en busca de placer.

La rubia pecosa al sentir que su dedo entraba a esa extremadamente caliente cavidad, lo metió de golpe, haciendo que la chica tímida soltara un gemido de dolor por la no preparada y no previamente avisada penetración, también causando un temblor en todo su cuerpo. La rubia de ojos verdes volvió a recostar a su amiga en la cama y después de borrar las pequeñas lagrimas que brotaron de los ojos zafiros de la chico debajo, empezó con suaves movimientos para que la pelinegra se acostumbrara a la intrusión.

La joven debajo dejaba escapar ligeros y reprimidos quejidos dolorosos, y también tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero para no hacer sentir mal a su tachi, se mordió el labio superior para controlarlos. Minutos después de que la rubia pecosa había empezado a mover sus dedos ligeramente dentro de ella, Annie empezó a sentir menos dolor y más placer…

-Candy… Dame más… -Imploró su casi neko.

Y sin esperar, las peticiones de la chica tímida fueron escuchadas. Annie estaba acostada mientras Candy se sentó acostada sobre su neko, su abierto trasero estaba conectado con la entrepierna húmeda de la pelinegra… Era una perfecta pose de misionero con la leve diferencia de que ninguna no tenía miembro pero el empuje, la fuerza y el flote hacían sentir como si una lanza las conectara mutuamente.

Candy con algo de torpeza como de lentitud empezó a menearse sobre su amiga, ambas vaginas estaban abiertas mientras dejaban que sus clítoris hicieran el trabajo de rozarse entre ellas y en menos de nada con el comienzo de una sonora nalgada, empezó a moverse más rápido, quería escuchar a la otra gimiendo, diciendo su nombre, rogar por más o hasta gritar por ello. Estos pensamientos dejaron cegada por completo a la rubia pecosa y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue aumentar su velocidad y fuerza.

La sólo gemía sin control, sentía demasiado placer

–¡Candy… Así, así, dame más!- Alcanzó a decir entre gemidos, pidiendo más de esa sensación tan asombrosa.

La rubia pecosa siguió con sus rápidas embestidas y fuerza descontroladas, cada vez se sentía más unida de su amada; pero al parecer para los dos no era suficiente.

Continuaron con un ritmo de embestidas increíble, mientras la rubia ojiverde empujaba con fuerza como si se abriera paso dentro del cuerpo de la chica tímida, por otro lado la ojiazul movía sus caderas para hacer que el éxtasis del tribadismo llegara más profundo en su alma.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaban y el calor y el sudor aumentaban a medida que el ritmo de embestidas aumentaba. Ambas llegaron a un momento de sofoco por semejante calor.

No supieron cómo, pero tenían tanto calor y amor hacia la otra que no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a sentarse en la cama, con Candy penetrando-nuevamente con el dedo- incansablemente a la pelinegra y Annie solo enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de la rubia pecosa buscando más unión entre sus cuerpos.

Annie, encantado de oír a Candy gimiendo y suspirando su nombre, lo único que hizo fue dejar que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo y se dejó caer sobre el puñal que representaba el dedo de Candy, haciendo que éste rozara un punto muy sensible dentro de la chica tímida pegando un grito de placer por la sensación.

La rubia pecosa, al notar el cambio tan repentino de su amada, una vez más tumbó a la pelinegra para abrirle las piernas y luego hacer lo mismo con las suyas, empezó a embestir con mucha más intensidad aunque ahora la pelinegra empujaba contra la rubia, estando sobre ella , al tiempo que esa pecosa le sostenía las nalgas y tomaba sus labios para ella sola. En ese momento no le importaba nada más que empujar y embestir con fuerza y rapidez contra ese delicioso agujero que le daba tantas maravillosas sensaciones. Una vez volvieron a sentarse correctamente mientras seguían su flote, esta vez de nuevo, con Candy sentada normalmente y Annie sentada sobre sus piernas moviéndose de arriba y abajo como si fuera cabalgada por alguien que le apretaba las nalgas.

Mientras la otra por su parte, tan perdida y despistada como nunca antes estuvo, solo trataba de acoplarse a la velocidad de la rubia pecosa. Solo se dejaba llevar por las emociones. Abrazó del cuello a su amada mientras separaba su rostro para gritar un gemido a causa del roce de la concha ajena.

Muchas poses de tribadismo… Ya había pasado un largo rato en eso y ellas estaban empezando a cansarse, pero sabiendo el amor de la otra, hicieron su mayor esfuerzo para no desfallecer.

-Vaya… Candy… Sí que eres… Resistente –Dijo con apenas voz la chica tímida.

-Lo mismo… Digo de ti… Annie –Respondió la otra continuando con su trabajo.

Candy sentía demasiado calor en su cuerpo y ya casi no lo estaba soportando… Ahora si sintió que estaba llegando la hora sintiendo como algo en su interior iba a ser expulsado lo mismo que a Annie. Dieron unos empujes más hasta que ambas soltaron un sonoro y ronco gemido al sentir como sus llamas se esparcían en las sábanas.

Se quedaron así un rato, quietas, intentando normalizar su respiración mientras disfrutaban de la calma y silencio que había a su alrededor, mirándose a los ojos y sintiendo la cercanía de la otra. Se acomodaron a los lados de la cama aun mirándose, abrazadas y desnudas

-¿Sabes una cosa Candy?

-Dime, Annie. –Dijo con felicidad y cansancio a la vez.

-Te amo Candy, además que me hiciste la persona más feliz que conoces. Muchas gracias. –Rieron ligera y dulcemente con las últimas palabras de la pelinegro, la cual por tanta emoción y por la culpa de su fiebre, se desmayó en el pecho de su pecosa quedándose con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La chica de ojos verdes acomodó a su novia y la tapó con las sábanas, y aun abrazándola contra su pecho la besó dulcemente antes de quedarse dormida junto a ella. Ese sí que fue un día emocionante y glorioso para esas dos chicas…

(…)

Al día siguiente…

Todas las estudiantes entraban a sus respectivos salones, cuando se sorprendieron de sobremanera al ver a Annie entrar como si nada y sentarse.

-Wow, Annie, te recuperaste muy rápido. –Dijo Susanna sin salirse del asombro al ver a su amiga.

-Si es cierto, te vez muy bien después de estar enfermo. ¿Cómo te recuperaste tan rápido? –Preguntó con intriga Patty, justamente cuando a la lejanía una rubia estaba durmiendo sentada cn la cabeza sobre el pupitre.

-Pues… la verdad, hay un dicho que dice que 'El amor lo cura todo' –Respondió la pelinegra mirando de reojo a la rubia pecosa que estaba de dormilona dejando a sus dos amigas perplejas y con una gran gota en la cabeza.

Desde ese día que la chica tímida se enfermó, se tornó en la mayor felicidad para esas dos chicas…


End file.
